Batman
by Zatana
Summary: Fan Fiction of Batman, including the Joker and Two-Face. Also including Man of Steel in Metropolis. Chapter Index. 1. Introduction 2. Bruce Wayne 3. The Batman 4. The Rising Joke 5. Gothams new Attorney 5. Villains 6. Jason Todd 7. Superman
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

-Tror du "Batman"?  
Nej,  
Varför inte?  
För jag tror endast makt, jag tror på polisen för att dem har vapen, för att dem skjuter när dem kan, men Batman, om han inte visar sin makt har jag ingen anledning att bli övertygad.  
Men, han är ju här för att "skydda"? Inte för att spexa.  
-Jag har inte behövt skydd, visst är den organiserade brottsligheten stor, och visst är folk oroliga för att folk blir mutade med.  
Hörde du om åklaragen som fick sin terapeuft mutad?  
Men jag har inte haft några problem personligen, så varför skulle jag bry mig?  
Det är kallt...  
Och?  
Jag har inget att säga, men jag bryr mig om Batman, jag tror att han kan göra skillnad.  
Han kan "visa" att även i mörka stunder finns det hopp...


	2. Chapter 2 Bruce Wayne

**Hush**

Bruce Wayne hade inte många lekkamrater som barn, deras hem som var bland dem finaste i Gotham låg rätt "utanför" där alla andra barnen levde, han hade dock en vän han var hemma hos då och då.

Hans namn var som Bruces pappa, "Thomas".

Han kunde dock kalla honom för Tommy, namn var inte mycket som Tommy brydde sig om.

Bruce såg inte mycket av hans föräldrar, dem verkade inte ha så stor koll över vad Tommy hade för sig, eller vilka kamrater han hade med sig. Hans mamma verkade väldigt trevlig, nästan överdrivet snäll och positiv varje gång hon såg Tommy ta hem en vän.

En gång hade Bruce fått lämna Tommy tidigare än vanligt, han visste knapp varför, men Tommys pappa hade börjat rasa av någon anledning, han skrek och gormade och en flaska med alkohol krossades emot väggen.

Tommys mamma sade åt Bruce att gå hem för dagen.

Innan han gick kunde han höra mamman trösta Tommy,

-Hush, Hush, allt ordnar sig...

**Död**

Bruce visste aldrig exakt "vad" som hade hänt, hade en avtrycka avlossat ett skott?

Hade hans pappa gjort ett misstag?

Hade en elak människa gjort en kriminell handling?

Han kunde inte förklara det, han visste inte vad det var. Han visste inte vad han skulle säga.

Men efter teatern förändrades hans liv för evigt.

Dem lämnade teatern tillsammans, men dem verkade vara ensamma, Bruce, hans pappa och hans mamma.

Det var kyligt, Bruce hade varit smått förvånad att han ens fick följa med på teatern, det verkade som om bara vuxna människor var där förutom han. Hans föräldrar bruakde ta med honom på saker, dem litade väl på att han kunde uppföra sig trots att han var ett barn, han tyckte om att dem gjorde det.

Dem andra i teatern verkade dock inte tycka om det, dem hade alla betalat mycket pengar för att se den och tyckte väl inte om att ett litet barn som säkert inte ens kunde "förstå" vad den djupa meningen av teaterstycket var för något hade blivit insläppt.

Dem hade varit dem enda som lämnat teatern tidigt.

Det verkade som om dem var helt ensamma där dem gick, inte mycket lysen fanns, förutom dem nära gatulyktorna var det nästan kolsvart. En krypande känsla rann uppför Bruces, rygg, men han visste inte varför, det kanske bara var otäckt. Han brydde sig inte om det, vad kunde han göra?

Han kunde knappast ha vetat att då gatan delade sig fanns en revolver, och en man desperat efter pengar, en man som inte kunde tolerera alla rika människor som gottade sig med teater när han var ute och frös, en person som knappt kunde betala sin mat men som tvingades se dem rika gå fram och tillbaka in och ut till teatern flera gånger om med enorma pengar, för vad?

Hur mycket godsaker kunde han inte köpa för vad en sådan biljett kostade...

Allt han ville var att få lite av deras pengar, som om dem skulle ta skada, dem kunde ge dem till honom, sedan kunde livet fortsätta som om inget hänt. Efter ett tag skulle dem ändå ha glömt bort det, så mycket pengar som dem hade skulle dem väl knappast ta skada. Det var som..."välgörenhet".

Självklart skulle ingen bara "ge" honom pengar, därför hade han revolvern, som en "säkerhet".

Han hade lämnat teatern som han gick in, inget var annorlund allt hade varit normalt.

Men natten slutade inte med en tragedi i teatern, en tragedi folk kunde se och gråta över men sedan komma hem och glömma.

Bruce satt ensam över sina döda föräldras kroppas, blod läckte ut, dem hade fallit i den enda lyktan på gatan. Runt om dem var mörker.

Bruce var där.

Bruce var ensam i mörkret.

**Träning**

Varje person som skulle träna fick skriva in sig i en bok innuti templet, många fina inskriptioner fanns där, alla med troligen mycket pengar eller bra kontakter, Träningen var speciell. Den kostade egentligen ingenting, men den var heller inte officiell, få visste ens om templet eller att dem tränade där.

Träningen var inte klassificierad som en särskild kampsport. Men den var hård, erfarenhet inom en personlig fysisk aktivitet var enda intagningskravetsig , inte bara för att man skulle ha bra styrka och kondition innan man gick dit utan för att man skulle innan veta hur det var att röra på sig, inte för att spexa utan för att uttrycka något med kroppen som man inte hade ord för.

Bruce hade tränat en del efter skolan inom Basket då han växt upp. En del kampsport hade han hållt på med också, att Alfred kunde betala hjälpte till när han ville pröva något nytt, men han försökte att hålla sig till en specifik sak.

Detta var dock inte en lek, detta var allvar, träningen var beryktad av att kunna göra nybörjare inom loppet av 2 år till folk som kunde besegra dem med svart bälte.

Dem hade särskild taktiker som grävde in sig i folks sinnen, inte regulära övningar utan en förmåga att få personer att "se" hur dem ska slåss för att nå sitt mål.

Hur man kan avläsa sin motståndare när som helst och var som helst.

Det var precis vad Bruce hade letat efter, han hade varit noga med att endast Alfred visste att han spenderade sin tid där.

Företagsledarna som väntade på honom att börja arbeta i hans föräldrars arv trodde alla att han var ute och reste som alla andra i hans ålder var.

Bruce hade dock sedan år tillbaka haft egna planer, ingenting som han bestämt, men allt eftersom hade han blivit allt mer beslutsam om vad det var han ville göra som vuxen.

Visst skulle han vara Bruce Wayne, en profesinoell person arbetandes i företaget, men han hade "egna" ideer också.

Något som han bara kunde prata med Alfred om, en egen karriär. Och för att uppnå den behövde han träning.

"Rahs Al Ghul", var ett av namnen i inskrivningsboken.

Något han senare skulle komma ihåg men som ännu inte var mer än ett namn.


	3. Chapter 3 Batman

**Filosofi**

Jag kan inte skaka bort att mina föräldrar dog framför mina ögon Alfred.

Jag har fått hjälp men även om jag mår bra betyder det inte att allt "är" bra.

Ingen av dem jag kommer jobba med vet hur det känns att få verkliga problem vällandes över en och inte kunna lösa dem automatiskt. Och dem bryr sig inte om det heller, hur skulle dem kunna?

-Menar du att du inte vill arbeta inom företaget?

Nej, jag tänker arbeta där...men det kommer inte bli mitt "verkliga arbete".

Det som hände mig, jag kunde inte göra något åt det, visst kan jag peka finger efteråt och anklaga honom för att ha stulit mitt liv, men det förändrar inte faktumet att jag inte stoppade honom.

-Du var bara ett barn.

Men ändå Alfred...

Visst var jag ett barn som mina föräldrar tyckte om, ett barn som inte var idiotisk som säkert hade en bra framtid, men jag kunde ändå inte hindra mina föräldrar från att dö, allt som krävdes var ett finger och en avtryckare, och mitt liv är för evigt annorlunda.

Det skulle kunna hända vem som heslt, när som helst, Polisen stoppar det inte förräns det är försent.

Någon, eller "Något" behöver stoppa brott ifrån att ske, jag ska se till att det "något" finns.

-Hur då?

Mina föräldrar gav mig enorma pengar i arv, dem är inte till för att köpa lyxiga bilar, jag kan göra saker andra bara kan drömma om.

Om folk vet att det finns någon därute, som inte är polisen, som dem inte vet hur den perosnen fungerar, någon som "frivilligt" försöker hindra brott ifrån att ske.

Det kan ge folk inspiration.

Det kan ge dem hopp. Och det kan ge dem "skräck".


	4. Chapter 4 The Rising Joke

Vad gjorde man som ståuppkomiker när man fick slut på skämt?

Man behövde ett säkert kort, något som publiken enkelt kunde känna sig delaktiga i. Något som "berörde" dem alla.

Detta kortet var brott. Det var tydligt att brottstatistiken ökade i Gotham, särskilt den organiserade brottsligheten, kanske folk kom till hans show för att få något annat att tänka på istället för dem oroligheter som i nuläget endast skedde i det dunkla.

Skämtet hade gått åt helvete, direkt efter showen var slut gick han ensam in på toaletten och tittade sig själv i spegeln, han såg sig själv som ett monster, han var ett enormt misslyckande. Han sminkade på sig själv för att dölja sitt ansikte, skammens ansikte. Han vattnade av sminket med sin stora hand och tittade på sig själv.

Allt var ett skämt...livet var ett stort skämt...

Men han hade inte lyckats få publiken att skratta ikväll, vilket gjorde honom förkrossad.

Vad kunde få honom på bättre humör?

Det bankade på dörren bakom honom.

-Hey, Jack, är du där eller, jag behöver också gå?

Han störde sig så enormt på honom...alltid när han var på toaletten skulle han komma och störa...

Men tänk om...

Han inte skulle störa...

Jack tänkte inte mer, han tog sin kniv han alltid hade på sig som försvar när han gick hem om natten, skärde sönder halsen då han öppnade dörren och såg sedan mannen trilla ihop och blodet rinna ner samt blandas med vanligt vatten.

Det var underbart...

Han hade slutat störa honom...bara sådär...

Helt fantastiskt...

Och ingen märkte något, han kunde enkelt fortsätta som den komikern han var.

Mannen var död, men Jack skulle ändå få folk att skratta till slut, livet var i slutändan trots allt ett skämt...

Ett sadistiskt skämt.

Men ändå ett skämt.


	5. Chapter 5 Rahs, Harsh Training

The Rain was Pouring down on all of them, they were standing outside in the cold doing pushups with nothing but mere shirts.  
Bruce wondered if they were trying to train them or kill them. But this "was" the leuge of shadows and if you even managed to find them which Bruce only had done thanks to his money, they wouldnt train you like any other.  
When they were told to stop making pushups they had to stand still in the rain, feeling the cold, most of them would probably get sick. They had been out for hours now.  
One sudden noise was heard as one of them ate on a small piece of bread.  
Bruce felt a small portion of fear, this was stricly against the rules, would they see? would they find out?

Rahs walked up to the man with harsh and quick steps.

-Thief!

He took a swing with his sword and Bruce saw the man getting decapateded, his head rolled out in the rain, blood mixed with water.

-What did you do!?

Bruce looked at Rahs with anger within him.

-Crime cannot be tolerated.

-He was starving and you cut his head off!?

-And where is the crime Bruce? Where is the lawyer, the court, the law?

Crime happens every day, yet you tell me that when it happens right infornt of your eyes, there is a differance?

You are calling me a killer?

Did you know anything about this man at all? Why he was hear, what he was trying to accomplish? I can smell greed a mile away, this man deserved what he got. And when I killed him, you just "stood by" and watched.


	6. Chapter 6 Death in the Family

Already when the opera started it seemed so boring to Bruce. The music was just sad, but it wasnt just a single violin it was a whole bunch of ehm like the sadness was overwhelming, he looked around him, all he saw was fancy people with looks on their faces saying "I am so much better then anyone else and nobody understands me".  
He looked at his dad instead whom looked back at him.  
-Cant we go?  
Thomas looked at his wife, and she gave him a look that said "ok".

They all left the opera, disturbing some of the peoples concentration.

-This is why kids shouldnt be here, they dont understand the beuty of it all!

Out of the Opera it was dark, but light from streetlamps shone the way for them.  
-Dont worry Bruce, i Thoguht it was boring too.

It was a little cold and they were not properly dressed for the winter, it was still October after all.  
They suddenly hear a clicking-noise. They stopped, but it seemed as if they all had misheard.  
A man, black and with ruggy clothes stepped forward from the corner of the street.

-Your money, rich man.

He pointed his gun towards Thomas.

Martha seemed upset over how easily Thomas gave up his wallet, "I have a son you know, he said to the man.  
-And does the child have any money?  
What about you?  
He pointed the gun at Martha now, she didnt have a wallet but she raised her hand towards her necklace-pearls.  
They had been passed down for generations, there was noway she was gonna give ehm up.

The man looked frsutrated, Thomas tried to calm him down by talking to him.  
-Youv got alot of money now, please just let us go.

If the man was not angry before, he got angry now.

-You think I have alot of money? You think I would stand here outside your pathetic theater in the cold if I had alot of money?  
You sodding rich people, you think everyone always gets whatever they want. And thats the world your son is gonna grow up in, he will tihnk he is amazing when really he will have millions of dollars helping him every step of the way.  
Well, that changes tonight.  
The man shot two times.  
Bruce didnt believe what took place infront if his eyes.  
He fell to his knees, said some small words as the man disapeared.  
-Dad?  
-Mom?  
They were both stonecold. around him was nothing but darkness, he fainted into the night.


	7. Chapter 7 Maroney

Do you want to get reputation?

To get wealth?

Women?

I can give you that, and all you need to do is rob some rich people for me. Its one simple job, i will give you the gun.

-And its just one job?

Yes, maroney seemed confident, this wasnt the first lowlife he had hired after all. The man infront of him had blonde ruggy hair and seemed nervous, he didnt seem like a criminal, he mostly seemed broken and lonely.

There is a theater nearby where Rich people go, wait outside of it, some always leave late, be ready.

Its wasy, what could possibly go wrong?


	8. Chapter 8 Ideology

Jag tänker fortfarande på det Alfred, på den natten.

-Bruce, vad som hände var ingens fel, det var tragiskt men du kan inte låta det äta upp ditt liv. Du förtjänar att gå vidare att ha ett lyckat liv. Dina föräldrar skulle ha velat det, jag kände dem jag är säker på att dem inte skulle vilja se dig såhär sårad.

-Vad som hände den natten, jag kan inte beskriva det, var det skottet?, Mannen?, Döden?

Jag vet inte, men den förändrade mitt liv. Man kan inte lära sig det jag kände efter den natten.

På ett sätt är det som om jag fortfarande är där, som om jag är fast. Jag kan inte skaka bor det.

Jag vill inte ha ett jobb bara för att få pengar, jag vill ha ett jobb som "leder nån vart". Ett jobb som kan hjälpa andra, som kan hindra sådant från att hända från första början.

Inte polis dem gör bara saker efter det har skett, och inte militär jag vill stanna i Gotham.

Jag har så mycket pengar…det är inte meningen att jag ska slösa det på lyxiga bilar, jag kan göra sådant som andra endast kan drömma om.


	9. Chapter 9 Devils Advocate

Bruce Wayne felt nervous , but he was after all only a spectator. The trial for the man who has now become found , after so many years , the man who shot his parents. The prosecutor had raised the man was sentenced for and the evidence against him. The man who did not have much money , however, had a hugely skillful lawyer, a person who has recently taken up residence in Gotham City, which was really expensive but sometimes liked to take on smaller cases to show that he really was a pro who took his profession seriously . His name was Harvey Dent. Meanwhile , many of the people of Gotham gathered in a large arena , a match was in progress, a cruel game, but no match to the death , though certainly seemed like it . It was wrestling between heavyweights. Recently had " Bane " become conditional winner and changed in the locker room , his workday was over. Bane had escaped from a prison, a horrible prison. He had long since heard of the matches in Gotham , matches which gave money they could live without asking too many questions , he had been with them the money could settle down to live a normal life in Gotham . Actually , he had not been criminal , prison had not been a "normal" prison. But he sometimes wondered if the stay had actually made him a criminal, the only way for him to escape from there had been fighting . Fighting a deadly serious business . Now, however, it was over , he was sure that no one would look for him, and he was not a criminal in any record , however , he felt alone. He had not a single friend in the city. Something he lacked . What have you come here to recognize Crane ? Gentlemen , thanks to your generous contributions , we have managed to produce the product you want so badly . We do not even know what this is? Let me explain then. Security is something we all want, but what is more secure than weapons? To protect yourself you have to be able to attack . But we can no longer rely on others to take care of the security for us. We must be able to grab the safety of our own hands. Therefore, we have tried to develop products that can " protect " people, concerned with their own security, something that private companies can sell, something that ordinary people can acquire them. And what is this thing? A "gas" . Gases are what we worked with a long time in our company, we are at the bottom of a scientific enterprise, we have produced gases to force laughter , then it activates the euphoria in the brain , such as But above all , we have developed a gas with the right dose can " scare " people. A gas better than tear gas , if you are attacked , you do not have to worry about fighting or being robbed or murdered in the worst case , all you need is to make use of this gas and the perpetrators will be terrified . Forced to leave and probably to be taken by the police. So, the point I 'm getting at , sir, is that really is not anyone's fault except " Maroney " . This poor man who accidentally shot Wayne's parents did it because he had no choice . He had no money and the Mafia took advantage of it . Things escalated , but the one who pulled the trigger is not guilty, the party responsible is the one who made him do it - Maroney 


End file.
